Never Grow Up
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Zoey is a rambunctious, energetic, young five year hold who just happens to be the daughter of Kate and Estevan. Will she find her place in the team, or with her energy get her into more trouble then she knows? Kate/Estevan Chris/Aviva. ENJOY! 8D


**BACK! With another story!**

**Okay, so, I have been LOVING this pairing that Keila and I made up called Kastevan (at least that's what I call it) (KatexEstevan)**

**And uh...I definitely love it! So much I...made a fanfic for it. X)**

**This is Kate all grown up!**

**And so is Estevan, but I don't think that'll mess like the cuteness.**

**ENJOY! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts! But I do own Kate! I DO NOT OWN ESTEVAN, who belongs to Keila Kamada.**

o0o0o0oo0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o

"Zoey? Zoey! Come back here!" Kate shouted down the hall of the HQ.

Twenty-four year old Kate ran down the hall in search of the little rascal.

Kate had changed a little over the years, but not by much.

She didn't wear her pink headband anymore, and her hair had grown past her shoulders, and you could see a little wave in it. Her shirt was long sleeved in a light settle pink, with a navy blue woman's skirt and black high heels. But her own appearance wasn't the _only _thing different about her. She also had a silver ring on her left hand, fourth finger. Yes! She was married now, to someone she had known since childhood.

"Did you find her?"

Kate popped her head up from the cover of the bed.

"Nope. For a little girl, she runs fast, Estevan."

Estevan Anderson, a friend she had known since middle school, and her now wonderful husband, ran up behind her, double checking under the desk, in the closet, and even behind the door of their bedroom. Little Zoey was no where in sight.

"Where could she have gone?" Kate asked, scratching her head.

"I don't-" Estevan was cut off as they both heard out in the hall,

"AH! And where do you think you're going, O.J?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Found her."

She walked out of the room to find Martin holding a small girl with her orange hair in pigtails, freckles all over her face, and dark green-blue eyes. Unfortunately, he was holding her upside down as she laughed, so Kate made a mental sigh of relief that she wore her shorts under neath her rich blue dress.

"Hey-ey! Put me down!" She laughed-screamed at the blue clad man hold her captive and making the blood rush to her head. She turned to see an upside down version of her mother walk up and save her from the 'blue tickle monster's' arms.

"Thanks, Oji-san." Kate said.

"No, prob, Katherine." Martin replied.

Then Kate turned her attention to Zoey.

"Zoey McKenzie Anderson! You know better than to run off without telling me." She scolded.

"But this place is so cool! It's fun! And big!" Zoey replied with wide eyes, trying to get out of her mother's grip.

This was her first time her the Wild Kratts Tortuga after all.

Estevan rolled his eyes as he walked up.

"Let her go. As long as she doesn't go outside." Estevan said that last part, pointing his finger at the jittery little youngster.

Zoey gave a quick, swift, _'yes'_ with a nod of her head.

Kate put her daughter on the ground.

"Go on. Go explore. Maybe you'll find one of Mom's old inventions or toys she played with as a kid, or maybe you might find Grandpa."

Zoey nodded, and ran off down the hall, pigtails on each side of her head bobbing as she went.

Kate sighed watching her daughter run off, and then turned to Estevan as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So, when's Lina comin'?" She asked.

Lina, was Estevan's older sister, and she and Kate, even though the years were very different, grew pretty close.

"Tomorrow sometime." Estevan replied.

"You still jealous of Victor?" She asked with a sly smile. Victor was Lina's boyfriend, and had been for a few years now. Estevan had sworn his wrath and revenge on him for even touching his sister. But that was in the childhood past.

"Nah." Estevan replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Now that he was happily married, he understood how his sister felt, and was no longer jealous, but sometimes he would fear for her life.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Twinkle, twinkle little star..." Zoey sang to herself in her still very young five year old voice as she walked down the stairs of the Tortuga HQ, and into the basement.

"How I wonder what-omf!" Zoey was cut off as she ran into something, since she was watching her imaginary path she was on and not where she was going. She looked up to find a tall man, looking down at her with his rich brown eyes, and brown hair with now grey highlights, looking down at her.

"Hey there, Zoey." Chris said, looking down at the innocent child.

"Hey, Ojiisan." She replied. Since she listened to her mother talk in Japanese every once i a while, a few words rubbed ff her as well. Her mother had taught that how to say Grandpa in Japanese.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking over at all the boxes he was going through.

"Trying to find my power suit. Aviva stashed it away in here somewhere." Chris replied, continuing to search through the box.

"Can I help?" Zoey asked.

That was Zoey for you, always excited, even when it came to cleaning and finding.

"Sure, if you want." Chris replied, but too busy looking to turn around.

Zoey got up on a stool, and looked down at an open box right below her.

"Hmm... this calls for big measures." She said confidently, rubbing her chin, looking down at all the popcorn packaging in the box, not being able to see anything else.

"And what measure would that be?" Chris asked, looking at her with a playful smile.

"Watch this! Martin taught me how to cannonball!" She said happily as she held her nose and jumped into the box that could hold a bike and package popcorn flew everywhere as Chris laughed at his grand daughter's silliness.

A few seconds later, she popped her head up, popcorn resting on the creases in her hair where her beaded twisties were.

"Not in here!" She shouted, jumping out of the boxes and this time, dived into another one.

one...two...three...

her head popped up again.

"Not in here either!"

She got out and this time sat on the rim of the box and fell in as if she was scuba diving.

Chris was holding in a laugh. He had no idea where she got this happy energy. The happiness maybe from Kate, but she didn't have _this _much energy.

"_Must be from her dad's side of the family._" He concluded.

Suddenly though, Zoey popped her head back up and said.

"Um...what am I looking for again?"

Chris laughed hard this time, shaking his head over the box he was currently looking in.

**This is chapter one! This may be a WHOLE story, or it might be a bunch of one shots. :)**

**Hope you ENJOYED! 8D**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
